There are numerous devices, new equipment and new approaches that have been developed over the past 50 years, in an effort to improve the handicaps of golfers. Statistics prove that of the approximately 25 million golfers in the United States, to this point, nothing on the market has helped reduce handicaps of the general golfing public.
A proper understanding of the geometrical, angular and anatomical movements a participant should emulate is important in any sport requiring a swinging or athletic motion, especially golf. Many golfers do not understand how these motions should be performed because they are unable to physically see and/or follow actual geometrical guides while practicing and therefore how to interact anatomically during the different segments of a swing. This inability to actually see and follow where and when these angular movements take place, results in a lack of control, power, missed shots, inferior performance and frustrations because the anatomical sequence is misunderstood.
Another problem experienced by many golfers is improper hip rotation. Many golfers, in an attempt to get maximum angular momentum, rotate their hips excessively, causing reverse pivot, which can result in slicing of the golf ball or an insufficient drive. Conversely, insufficient hip rotation limits the full potential of the swing and results in shorter drives of the golf ball. In addition, this type of behavior frequently promotes injuries to the lower back and other joints, due to the concussive nature of trying to force the body to do something it is not designed to do.
The human mind at times has difficulty visualizing and replicating a particular motion or movement, especially those motions that are comprised of multiple movements in sequence. While many golfers understand the general, circular path the club head needs to travel around the body, it has a difficult time understanding how the different portions of the body must move in coordination and sequence to create the proper path.
Therefore because of this difficulty, there is a need for an actual, three-dimensional apparatus to serve as a physical guide to teach golfers the proper stance, swing and sequential movements required to properly strike the ball and do so on a consistent basis.
Generally speaking, other products have tried to achieve comparable results but are unable to do so because the products are fundamentally and geometrically unsound in their approach. Some devices place restrictions on the movement of the club by locking the club into a circular motion on an incorrect plane, while others inhibit the natural progressive movements of the swing by forcing the user to drag their club along a circular object. Unfortunately, placing such restrictions on the club acts as a deterrent or disruption in allowing the body to move naturally and increases the likelihood of creating or exacerbating incorrect movements.
Still other products utilize restrictive or unsound biomechanical approaches to reduce certain parts of the body from moving naturally. If a person is not allowed to move freely during the golf swing it can create problems. The body or certain parts of the body are not meant to be restricted when performing an athletic motion and products whose sole purpose is to provide some sort of restriction are forcing bad habits on the golfer and will negatively impact his performance while on the golf course.
Even other products provide auditory mechanisms to notify a person when they move past a certain position or make an incorrect movement. Unfortunately, such auditory mechanisms do not teach the golfer the proper swing and create dependency on auditory noise, which is not available when a golfer is playing on a golf course.